A frozen heart
by Otidd
Summary: Sherlock nació con el don de controlar el frío, el hielo, la nieve. Sin embargo, no es capaz de controlar su poder, la gente le teme, todos excepto un niño rubio con quién entabla una amistad. Johnlock. Frozenlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** _Bueno, se me ocurrió luego de salir de ver Frozen, es mi primer fic y sobra decirlo pero estoy nerviosa, no sé si esto funcione(? por ello pido/suplico/ruego que comenten si les gusta y si les gustaría que continuara escribiéndolo, este capítulo esta corto por aquello de que no sé si les guste... en fin, aquí está y dejen reviews!_

* * *

-¿Por qué usas guantes? -

-Debo usarlos. -

- ¿Por qué? -

El niño miro al otro niño que le preguntaba, estaba tan ocupado mirando a su alrededor que no lo había visto, era un niño un poco más alto que él, rubio. Abrió la boca para contestar pero en eso una voz lo interrumpió.

-Te diré porqué: le da asco tocarnos. - Respondió un niño al que apenas se le podía considerar niño, era alto y fornido, tosco, abusón.

- Eso no es verdad. - Se defendió.

- ¿Ah, no? Quítatelos entonces. - Lo retó. - Prueblalo. - Más niños se acercaron al oir esto, invadidos por la curiosidad.

- No... no puedo. -

- ¿por qué? ¿tienes escamas en las manos? - Se burló un chico que, al parecer venía con el brabucón. - ¿O es que Mami no te deja? - El niño al oir esto se alarmó, comenzó a buscar entre la multitud como anteriormente lo estaba haciendo, quería huir de ahí, pero no reconoció a nadie en la multitud.

- ¿Mycroft? - preguntó el niño en espera de respuesta.

- ¿Mycroft? ¿qué? ¿acaso le hablas a tu papi? - El niño ignoró el comentario, no era si quiera un buen comentario, no tenía caso ponerle atención.

De pronto, manos se acercaban a él, intentanto tomarlo, retrocedió tratando de huir de ellas, dio un paso, luego otro pero ellos se acercaban, en cada paso que retrocedía ellos avanzaban, pero llegó un momento donde los talones de sus pies chocaron contra algo, miró encontrándose con una fuente, apoyó su mano para no caer al interior de ésta, echó un vistazo a los niños, los cuales aún insistían en que se quitase sus guantes, miró sus manos, cubiertas por unos pequeños guantes azules de lana.

- No... no quiero lastimarlos. -

- ¿lastimarnos? - Preguntó una niña burlona. - Asustarnos, querrás decir, apuesto que tienes una extraña deformación. - Risas acompañaban más comentarios, ofensas, todos reían, se burlaban de él, le dolía, siempre había alguien que se burlara de él, de pronto sintió como la tela de sus guantes se deslizaba por su piel, resbalándose de su mano luego, sintió el viento golpear su mano, aterrado se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su suéter.

-¿temes que te descubramos, _Fenómeno_? -

Las palabras lo herían, eran como puñaladas que su pecho recibía, Mycroft le había dicho que no tenía que dolerle, que controlara sus emociones, no que las demás lo hicieran pero no lograba controlarse y lo odiaba, odiaba sentir un maldito nudo en la garganta cada vez que alguien se burlaba de él, y odiaba llorar, odiaba verse débil, odiaba que la gente tuviera el poder de lastimarlo.

Repentinamente alguien lo sujetó de su brazo, jalándolo, la persona intentaba sacar la mano de su bolsillo, repentinamente, dos niños eran los que jalaban de su brazo, le dolía, sentía odio, estaba llorando, luchaba para que no lograrán sacar su mano del bolsillo, un tirón más y la mano quedó al descubierto, pudo ver la cara de asombro de los presentes que, pronto se convertían en rostros de decepción, su mano era perfectamente normal, no habían escamas que lo cubrieran, o una mal formación, era como cualquier mano.

- No tiene nada. - alguien susurro con cierta molestia.

El que lo sujetaba sin lograr entender, lo jaló y tomó su otra mano, despojó a ésta del otro guante, sorpresa reflejó su rostro al ver que la mano era excactamente igual a la otra, ordinaria. Molesto, el que lo sujetaba lo arrojó al suelo mientras escupía la palabra "_mentiroso_" pero algo pasó, en el momento en el que la mano tocó el suelo y casi al instante, una mancha blanca la rodeo, era hielo, el cual se extendía por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de los niños que lo rodeaban, gritos ahogados y expresiones de sorpresa se hicieron presentes, el niño al ver lo que hacía apartó su mano del suelo, el hielo se detuvo.

hubo un momento de silencio, donde el shock era tan mayor que no les permitía hablar, el niño llevó su mano a su pecho, quería que los demás olvidaran lo que acababa de suceder, rogaba en voz baja cuando escuchó:

- fenómeno. - lo acusó el niño robusto, miró a su alrededor, y supo que rogar no servía de nada, todos los rostros reflejaban terror.

- yo no... - empezó a decir, apartó su mano de su pecho, mostrándoselas, haciéndoles ver que era inofensivo pero al levantar su mano un rayo blanco salió impulsado del suelo hacía los niños, el hielo nació del suelo, bloques de hielo en forma de estalagmitas crecían acercándose cada vez más a los niños, asustado de sí mismo y de lo que provocaba escondió su mano apretándola en su pecho.

- Alejáte de nosotros. - Dijo una niña casi suplicando.

-¡Vete! -

-¡no nos lastimes! -

- Eres peligroso - Adultos se habían unido a la multitud, abrazando a sus hijos pero al igual que los de su edad, en sus caras sólo pudo ver terror.

La verdad es que ya no era inofensivo, no más.

Herido por las palabras, se levantó del suelo y se echó a correr, la multitud se abrió temiendo de él, mientras corría miraba cómo la gente lo comenzaba a ver con asco, repugnancia.

- ¡Es un monstruo! -

Escuchaba cómo la gente lo acusaba, él seguía corriendo, atravesando la aldea, escuchaba como pasos lo seguían, se atrevió a mirar, encontrándose con una muchedumbre, miró el bosque, estaba a unos cuantos metros, llegando ahí podría perderse con facilidad entre los árboles, pero los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y sus pies parecían ir más lento, miró sus manos, preguntándose si podría, miró hacía atrás, las personas corrían detrás de él, se aproximaban, sólo quedaban dos metros de distancia entre ellos y él, sin pensarlo más, envió sus manos hacía atrás con fuerza, sintió el frío abrazar sus manos, de ellas salió expulsado una especie rayo que se detuvo en el aire, formando una pared de hielo entre él y la multitud, la pared se extendía y se hacía más gruesa, se escucharon gruñidos y maldiciones, logró dejarlos atrás, llegó al bosque, se detuvo a observar, la pared cubría una gran parte de la ciudad, la contempló y por un momento se sintió orgulloso, miró sus manos en eso, un estruendo lo distrajo, era el sonido del hielo crujir, observó cómo alguien golpeaba la pared de hielo con algún objeto que identificó como un hacha, al ver que una grita partía el hielo se echó a correr, se adentró en el bosque y siguió corriendo, no pararía, quería esconderse y nunca ser encontrado, su respiración se aceleraba, estaba harto de todo, harto de huir, de que la gente lo insultara.

Corriría y seguiría corriendo tanto como sus pies se lo permitieran, en un momento su capa se atascó en la rama de algún árbol, jalándolo y haciéndolo caer, caer, tocar el suelo, sus manos mancharon la tierra con hielo, el cual se propagaba con rápidez, extendiéndose por la tierra, cristalizando el rocío que posaba en las plantas, alejó sus manos de la tierra, respiró asustado, viento como las gotas de rocío se pretrificaban, jaló su capa y siguió corriendo, odiaba lo que pasaba cuando sus manos tocaban la tierra, odiaba lo que podía hacer y se odiaba a sí mismo porque su _poder_ y él eran uno, era parte de él así como sus piernas, sus piernas y sus pensamientos, sus pensamientos; quería huir de todo y seguir corriendo, a donde nadie lo molestara, a donde sólo sería él y no habría nadie a quién dañar.

Llegó a un lago y decidió parar, recuperar la respiración, intentar escuchar qué tan próximos estaban los demás, había parado y sus pies pulsaban, se concentró más en escuchar, agudizó el oido y de pronto el sonido de una vara rompiéndose lo estremeció, se escuchaba terriblemente cerca, se giró aterrado, era un niño, rubio, el mismo que le había preguntado el por qué de sus guantes.

- Tranquilo, no te haré daño. - le dijo acercándose, este se alejaba de él, retirandose.

- ¡Alejate! - dijo mientras veía como luces se apróximaban de entre los árboles, eran los hombres, venían.

- Tranquilo, yo sólo... - se iba a echar a correr cuando el niño lo tomó del brazo, asustado se libró del agarre bruscamente.

- ¡no me toques! - rugió y con un movimiento de su mano lanzó un destello plateado que dio a parar en el niño, arrojándolo al suelo, el disparo había atinado a su cabeza, asustado por su acto fue hacía él, estaba angustiado por lo que había hecho, lo miró, estaba inconsciente, aceccaba su mano al rostro de él pero entonces recordó y la apartó de él, el niño que yacía en el suelo era más o menos de su edad, lo examinaba cuando de pronto apreció como un mechón de su cabello rubio se tornaba blanco, se apartó de él, sabía que él había hecho aquello, tena miedo, escuchó pasos, cercanos, llamados, iba a echarse a correr cuando pensó que no podía dejarlo ahí, miró al niño y cuidadoso, le quitó los guantes rojos, poniéndoselos ahora él, lo tomó de los hombros y arrastrándolo lo llevó de vuelta, se fue por el otro lado del bosque para así evitar a los hombres que lo perseguían, con mucho cuidado y cauteloso fue de vuelta a la aldea, se encontraba cerca, pudo ver las luces cuando de pronto, escuchó pasos, el crujir de las hojas, se detuvo y quedó en silencio, esperando, los pasos se escuchaban cerca, sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse de sujetar al rubio, sudaba, intentó calmar su respiración, no quería ser descubierto, por suerte estaba oscureciendo, la oscuridad le favorecía, los pasos se detuvieron, tragó, sentía que su corazón pararía de latir en cualquier momento, ¿y si ya lo habían visto? ¿qué le harían? pensó en cómo defenderse, tenía al pobre niño inconsciente en sus manos, enseguida, escuchó de nuevo el crujir de las hojas, un paso, dos, tres... no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo se quedó ahí... cuatro, cinco... miró a su alrededor buscando de donde podrían provenir dichos pasos, sólo había árboles y la sombra de estos, escuchó un ladrido y pudo distinguir que ahora los pasos se alejaban hasta perderse entre los sonidos del viento, respiró alivio, miró al niño, seguía dormido, lo sujetó bien y continuo jalándolo.

Cuando llegó al borde del bosque lo dejó en la entrada de la villa, cruzando el puente, se ocultó en los árboles, observando al niño, vigilando que alguien lo encontrara y se lo llevara, lo cuidaría toda la noche si era necesario.

Había anochecido, el niño rubio dormía ya en su casa, bajo las cobijas. Su padre lo había encontrado horas antes de que cayera la noche por completo, lo había recogido del suelo, cargándolo en sus brazos y lo había llevado a casa.

"Toc Toc"

Se escuchó en la habitación, esto hizo que el niño despertara, al abrir los ojos notó que estaba en su habitación, lo que le hizo pensar en qué era lo último que recordaba, tenía vagos recuerdos, recordaba verse a sí mismo corriendo por el bosque y encontrándose con ese extraño niño, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama, observaba a la ventana pensando en que quizá todo había sido un sueño cuando una pequeña mano apareció y golpeteó su vidrio, provocando ese sonido que lo había despertado, el niño cauteloso, salió de su cama, pisando el suelo descalzo, caminó hacía la ventana y la abrió, al abrirla se encontró con el niño castaño que había conocido en la plaza.

- No, no te asustes. - Le dijo desde afuera. - no te haré daño. -

- No me asustas. - dijo el rubio.

- Sólo quiero devolverte tus guantes. - el niño mostró sus manos que aún vestían con los guantes rojos.

- Puedes quedártelos, tengo más. - Antes de que pudiera hablar, el rubio habló. - ¿Cómo hiciste para subir? - Preguntó ya que su habitación estaba en el segundo piso.

- Yo... ehr... - formulaba la respuesta cuando el chico se asomó por la ventana, mirando como el extraño niño estaba de pie encima de una pila de nieve.

- ¡Asombroso! - Expresó.

- La gente no suele decir eso... -

- ¿Ah, si? ¿qué dicen? -

- Fenómeno. -

Luego de varios segundos ambos rieron.

- ¿Puedes hacer más cosas? - Preguntó.

- bueno... puedo hacer muñecos de nieve. - respondió el niño con timidez.

- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? -


	2. Chapter 2

El niño salió por la ventana, jaló al extraño castaño de su mano y lo hizo resbalar por el buto de nieve hasta el suelo, ambos se incorporaron, el niño se quitó los guantes y con un movimiento de manos, hizo que una brisa de nieve apareciera y luego de formar un remolino con su dedo, la nieve comenzó a agruparse, girando en aquél torbellino, de un momento a otro y frente a los ojos de ambos, un muñeco de nieve se creó.

-¡Fantástico! -

-Aguarda a ver esto... - Con sus manos moldeó una bola, la cual poco a poco aparecía entre sus manos, tomó impuslo y la arrojó al cielo, la siguieron con la mirada hasta lo alto donde luego de hacerce diminuta, explotó, cayendo del cielo en forma de nieve, esto provocó la sonrisa del chico rubio.

-¿puedes hacerlo cuando quieras? - él asintió. - Eso es genial... ¿cómo te llamas? -

-Sherlock. - Dijo mientras se cubria las manos con los guantes de nuevo.

- Yo soy John, John Watson. - Contestó el rubio, Sherlock le sonrió, en eso John soltó un bostezo. - Será mejor que vaya a dormir. - Sherlock lo miró con algo de tristeza, John se despidió con su mano, iba a trepar por la pequeña montaña de nieve cuando de pronto se giró y observó a Sherlock quien ya se retiraba.

- ¡Sherlock! - Lo llamó. - ¿dónde vives? Quizá mañana pueda ir a visitarte. - Sherlock no respondió y se limitó a bajar la mirada. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿no quieres que vaya? -

- No, no es eso... -

- Si quieres puedo hacer que mis padres hablen con los tuyos, podrías queda... -

- no sé dónde están. -

- ¿Quienes? ¿tus padres? - John se le acercó.

- Mi padre estaba en la plaza conmigo luego... - En su mente aparecían imagenes de esa tarde recreando la escena, como de pronto John estaba ahí y como de pronto gente lo rodeaba, y como el hielo salía de sus manos, el bosque, la pared de hielo, John...

- Podemos ir a buscarlos, ¿sabes cuál es tu casa? - Preguntó, Sherlock miró a su alrededor, mirando las construcciones, las casas. Ninguna se parecía a la suya, de hecho, jamás había visto éstas casas, nada.

-Yo no... no sé, no vivo aquí, no sé dónde estoy. - entonces, cayó en cuenta, el lugar era completamente desconocido para él. - Viajamos... - Comenzaba a recordar, el viaje, Mycroft a su lado, las preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

- pero... entonces, ¿dónde vivirás ahora? - Sherlock pensaba en ello, estaba solo, no tenía a nadie, ¿dónde dormiría? ¿quién cuidaría de él? ¿a dónde iría? Estaba perdido. Sonidos interrumpieron sus pensamientos, eran voces, eran los hombres preguntando por él, los pudo escuchar, John lo miró asustado. - Ven! - John jaló su mano, Sherlock lo siguió dejándose llevar por él.

- ¿A dónde? -

- Te quedarás conmigo. -

Sherlock caminaba detrás de él, cuando llegaron al bulto de nieve se frenó.

- pero... ¿y tus padres? -

John lo miró.

- ¡Sherlock! - jaló su mano, Sherlock miró detrás, podía ver como en la pared la sombra de las personas se movían.

"Busquen, tenemos que encontrarlo!" escuchaba, miró a John y a pesar de que sabía que no era una buena idea, accedió, no tenía muchas opciones.

Sherlock se sacó los guantes y apuntando al suelo con sus manos logró elevarlos creando una pila de nieve bajo sus pies, Sherlock pudo escuchar la risa de John el cual fasinado miraba como iban dejando el suelo atrás. Entraron por la ventana, Sherlock volvió a cubrir sus manos con los guantes rojos, la habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, no era parecida al dormitorio de sherlock, el de él era largo con un ventanal enorme, y un armario alto, John tenía un armario pero era mucho más pequeño, la cama de John también era más pequeña, Sherlock se acercó a ella y se detuvo a su lado, contemplando una fotografía que había en la mesa de noche, era John, sonriente, a su lado estaba una niña, más alta que él pero el parecido era increíble, detrás de ellos, estaba un señor alto, rubio, su rostro reflejaba autoridad y firmeza contrario a la mujer que, reflejaba amabilidad en la mirada, poseía la misma mirada azul que John, ella era baja y, al igual que John, su padre y la niña, era rubia. John se sentó en su cama mirando como Sherlock miraba el portaretrato.

- ¿cómo son? - Sherlock lo miró confundido. - Tus padres... - Explicó.

- Bueno, mi madre es... rubia, con ojos azules y... - John lo interrumpió.

- Yo también tengo los ojos de mi mamá. - Apuntó, Sherlock sonrió ya que ya lo había notado.

- Sí, bueno, mi madre... casi nunca la veo, la verdad, ni a mi padre. - prosiguió Sherlock.

- ¿por qué no? -

- Siempre están ocupados. - Dijo Sherlock pensando en ello, pocas veces veía a sus padres, y no era porque estaban ocupados sino que Sherlock debía permanecer en su dormitorio, no podía salir de ahí a menos de que fuera necesario (que casi nunca lo era), le llevaban la comida al dormitorio, tenía todo lo que podría necesitar ahí incluso sus clases Mycroft se las daba ahí, Mycroft solía visitarlo... antes, desde hace varios años Mycroft se había olvidado de él, ya no lo visitaba, ni siquiera le daba sus clases.

El primer día que eso pasó a Sherlock no le preocupó, "quizá lo olvidó" se dijo a si mismo y siguió jugando solo, pero la segunda tarde la ausencia de Mycroft se resentía, así que Sherlock decidió - y luego de armarse de valor - salir de su habitación, abrió la gran puerta, y cauteloso se diriguió a donde creía que era la habitación de su hermano mayor, al estar ahí, tocó la puerta.

-Mycroft?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Escuchó pasos y no dudo en alegrarse, miró sus pies, los cuales estaban torcidos, recordó lo que Mycroft le decía.

"Pies juntos, pecho inflado." se dijo y reacomodó sus pies, sacando el pecho.

Se abrió la puerta, con un crujido aterrador, Mycroft salió asomando la cabeza, quien buscaba con la mirada al que había tocado su puerta, cuando se encontró con Sherlock no fue precisamente una sonrisa el gesto que hizo.

-¡Sherlock! ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó alarmado.

- No habías ido así que pensé que... - Mycroft lo miró con una mirada reprovatoria, que dejó a Sherlock sin habla.

- No es justificación, conoces bien las reglas, no puedes salir de tu dormitorio, no es correcto. - Reprochó su hermano mayor.

- Pero... -

- Sherlock, no hay excusas, debes obedecer. -

- pero ¿por qué no debo salir? - Preguntó Sherlock bajando la mirada, Mycroft soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- Son reglas, no puedes cuestionarlas. Ahora, ve a tu dormitorio. - indicó Mycroft, Sherlock veía sus manos.

- pero... ¿y nuestras clases? - preguntó, mirando a Mycroft.

- Ya no puedo darte clases, estoy ocupado. - Sherlock torció la boca.

- está bien. - dijo un poco desilucionado, Mycroft era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía.

Pasaron días y Sherlock comenzaba a aburrirse demasiado en su habitación, no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, ni a nadie con quien hablar, no tenía a nadie. Era sólo él y ser sólo él era aburrido, lo único que hacía era observar por la ventana, a través del cristal podía observar a la gente salir y entrar a su casa, unas eran las amas de llaves, eso lo sabía por el uniforme que portaban, otros eran los jardineros, aquello lo sabía por las manchas en su ropa, a veces le gustaba jugar y tratar de deducir cómo eran las personas o la vida de ellas por medio de sus ropas o tendencias, le gustaba hacer deducciones, Mycroft lo hacía y a Sherlock siempre le había gustado oirlo decirlas, incluso le pidió que le enseñara pero basta decir que esa clase nunca llegó. Un día harto de su aburrimiento y desesperado por la soledad decidió salir de nuevo de su dormitorio, y lo hizo, salió y fue hacía la habitación de Mycroft.

- Mycroft? - dijo frente la puerta blanca y decidido dió cuatro toques a la puerta. - ¿Quieres jugar a las deducciones? - Preguntó. - ¡ya no te veo nunca! Abre la puerta, vamos a jugar! - suplicó e intentó abrir la puerta pero la perilla no cedió. - Quiero que me enseñes cómo! - le dijo recargándose en la puerta, estuvo esperando respuesta pero no hubo ninguna, comenzó a preguntarse si Mycroft estaba dentro, torció la boca y se agachó, intentando mirar por debajo de la puerta. - Quiero saber qué tienes qué decir sobre el jardinero. - dijo pensando que eso tal vez le de curiosidad a Mycroft y abriera pero no funcionó, se cruzó de brazos sentado en el suelo, cuando de pronto lo pensó, miró por el picaporte, encontrándose con su hermano sentado, dándole la espalda. - no tienen que ser deducciones. - dijo hablando por el picaporte.

- Vete, Sherlock. - rugió Mycroft, Sherlock se apartó y se fue sin decir ya más, luego de eso, ya no volvió a ir con Mycroft, ni Mycroft con él.

Hasta esta mañana donde Mycroft entró a despertar a Sherlock, Sherlock al verlo se asombro, ya que Mycroft había cambiado, habían sido tres años desde que lo había visto, Mycroft no le dijo nada, no lo saludó y mucho menos lo abrazó, sólo dijo:

- Levántate, nuestro padre quiere que bajes. - Sherlock asintió y eso fue suficiente para que Mycroft se fuera.

* * *

-¿Tienes hermanos? - Sherlock se sentó al lado de John.

- Sí, dos, mayores que yo. -

- Yo tengo una hermana, se llama Harriet, es... extraña, no me deja entrar a su habitación y nunca quiere jugar. -

- Sí, Mycroft igual... - Sherlock hizo una pausa mientras veía sus pies.

- Pero tu tienes otro... ¿él tampoco quiere jugar? -

- Hace mucho que no veo a Sherrinford, se fue de viaje cuando yo tenía cuatro años. -

- oh, y... ¿tienes amigos? donde vives. - Preguntó intigado John.

- No. - Contestó. - Ellos suelen temerme, por eso no debo salir. -

- pero... ¿por qué te temen? -

- ¿por qué tu no me temes? -

- ¿por qué debería de temerte? - Preguntó John sin comprender.

- Porque yo no soy como ellos... como tú, no soy normal. -

- Bueno sí, pero tampco eres un monstruo. - John le sonrió a Sherlock pero Sherlock no correspondió. - tu no eres un monstruo, eres mi amigo. - John le dio un emujón con el hombro, Sherlock lo miró.

- Soy... tu... amigo? - Preguntó.

- ¡Claro! - John rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Sherlock. - También soy tu amigo ¿verdad? - Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **bueno, bueno, quisiera empezar diciendo que me alegra que esto no sea tan malo como pensaba xD Segundo: ehr... este capítulo fue inspirado por la canción "Do you want to play deductions?" de... les seré honesta, no sé quién es la autora pero... deben escucharla porque... no sé, deben hacerlo, es hermosa y... deben escucharla.

Gracias por las opiniones que recibí, en serio, me dieron seguridad en seguir esto.

Y, como saben, los reviews son bien recibidos:)


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaban, Sherlock y John entablaban cada vez más su amistad, Sherlock seguía durmiendo en la habitación de John, Sherlock era pequeño, no ocupaba mucho espacio, a veces dormía en su cama pero algunas veces tenía que dormir en el suelo de su armario para esto, John le creó una cama hecha con cobijas que no usaba y le prestaba un almohada.; En las mañanas Sherlock se quedaba en la habitación mientras John asistía a la escuela, era muy extraño que la madre de John entrara a la habitación, si lo hacía era sólo para darle las buenas noches a John o de vez en cuando para limpiarla un poco, pero en todas esas veces, nunca notó nada inusual en la habitación, lo único inusual que notaba es que John cada vez comía más y es que John cuando llegaba de la escuela escondía comida en su mochila y subía para darsela a Sherlock, su madre lo había notado una vez que John se había guardado una manzana sin embargo, no dijo nada y como no notaba que esto hiciera un cambio en el peso o nutrición de John preferería ignorarlo, pensaba que era por aquello de que los niños comen más mientras crecen. El padre de John usualmente no se encontraba en casa, John le decía a Sherlock que el viajaba mucho y que, a veces tenía que trabajar en la noche puesto que tenía un cargo importante en la aldea, así que él tampoco llegó a notar nada en cuanto a Sherlock y Harriet... Harriet era Harriet, lo que sera que hiciera John no le importaba y por ende no prestaba atención en su hermanito, salvo una vez, donde Harriet casi descubre a Sherlock...

-Todo a estribor! - Dio la orden Sherlock posándose en el borde de la cama con el pecho inflado y sosteniendo una pequeña espada de madera en la mano, alzándola en el aire.

- ¡Todo a estribor! - confirmó John quién, daba vuelta a un timón imaginario. - ¡Capitán cuidado! El Kraken! - advirtió John quién tomó su cobija y la jaló, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Sherlock, quién cayó sin ningún remedio en el suelo, John alarmado fue y se asomó. - ¿Capitán? - Sherlock lo observaba desde abajo con el ceño fruncido. - Deprisa! sujetese de esto! - dijo tirando al borde de la cama un suéter, Sherlock lo sostuvo de la manga y John jalaba, al terminar de subir Sherlock, John lo miró.

- ¡Tú sucia sabandija! - lo acusó Sherlock, John rió y se alejó de él veloz, Sherlock se incorporó y fue tras él. - Ordeno que camineís por la plancha! - apuntó con la espada, John sonrió.

- ¡No! ¡Capitán Holmes! - exclamó John huyendo de Sherlock.

- Barbaroja y yo te lo ordenamos! - dijo mientras intentaba atrapar a John. - lo exigimos! - finalmente logró pisar el abrigo de John, haciéndolo caer torpemente sobre su trasero, John comenzaba a safarse del abrigo cuando de pronto escuchó pasos, miró a Sherlock. - ¡Ja! ¡Recordarás este día como el día en que casi... -

- chist! - dijo John, Sherlock calló y lo miró. - Alguien viene. - dijo y se incorporó. A empujones metió a Sherlock en el armario. - Quédate ahí, no hables. - ordenó John.

- John ¿por qué tanto ruido? - Abrió Harriet la puerta sin preguntar, se veía molesta, parecía irritada.- ¡intento hacer los deberes! - Rugió, John la miró. - ¿cón quién hablabas? - Harriet al igual que Sherlock y John había crecido, ya no era la niña con trenzas que sonreía en la foto, ahora era una adolescente, y cuando había cumplido los trece años decidió cortarse aquellas trenzas, déjandose el cabello corto, casi tan corto como el de John, cuando John bromeó con Harry sobre su corte diciendo que era igual que el de él a Harry no le causó gracia, la verdad es que ya nada le causaba gracia a la chica, sólo cosas que John no lograba comprender, Harry comenzó a hacerce más independiente, había días en los que no llegaba de la escuela y llegaba hasta tarde o algunas veces ni siquiera llegaba ese mismo día, a sus padres le preocupaba, ellos decían que eran las nuevas compañías de Harriet pero John opinó que Harry siempre había sido así sólo que ahora tenía el valor de hacer las cosas que siempre quiso hacer. Y Harry tenía muchas amistades, contrario a John, John sólo tenía a Sherlock... y a Mike, Greg y Molly, pero no se comparaban con los miles de amigos de su hermana, a John lo le molestaba que Harry tuviese más amigos que él, lo que le molestaba -en cuanto a sus amigos- era que siempre lo molestaban, siempre estaban esperándolo en la puerta de la escuela, a veces (y si tenía suerte) sólo con molestarle verbalmente les bastaba y se iban pero había otras veces en las que los insultos no bastaban y se iban a una agresión más, llegaban a golpearlo o a robarle su dinero, humillarlo y Harry lo observaba pero no hacía nada, sólo lo observaba, John siempre se defendía, el que su hermana no lo defendiera no querría decir que él no lo haría por sí mismo, después de todo ¿qué más le quedaba? pero odiaba que Harry pasara desapercibido que sus "amigos" estuvieran golpeando a su hermanito, John se preguntó si él también ignoraría esto si a Harry la estuvieran golpeando.

- con nadie, aquí no hay nadie. - Respondió, Harriet entrecerró los ojos y entró, diriguiéndose hacia la cama, al estar ahí se asomó a debajo de ésta. - ¿qué buscas? - preguntó John quien seguía los pasos de su hermana para asegurarse de que no encontrara a su amigo.

- No me mientas, sé que hablabas con alguien. - la chica comenzó a recorrer la habitación hasta llegar al armario, John comenzaba a sudar frío, de pronto no supor qué hacer con sus manos, Harriet tomó la perilla de la puerta y la jaló, abriendo el armario pero sólo había ropa ahí, la chica terca comenzó a buscar entre la ropa, John alarmado se interpuso entre el amario y ella.

- No hay nadie, estoy jugando solo... lo ves? pero si quieres jugar... tu puedes ser Maestre Watson. - Dijo John entregándole el sombrero de pirata que portaba, Harriet lo miró con desagrado.

- Será mejor que te calles. Clara vendrá en media hora. - Clara era una amiga de Harry la cual John odiaba ya que siempre trataba a John como un niño, siempre revolvía su cabello y decía cosas como "Qué niño tan lindo" o "Es tan adorable". John no era lindo, ni adorable, John era un hombre, él no podía ser lindo y mucho menos adorable, aunque Clara siempre le daba dulces, o pastelillos, eso le gustaba de ella y que fuera amable con él, casi nadie es amable con él, se puso a pensar, no odiaba a Clara, odiaba en lo que su hermana se convertía cuando estaba con Clara, Harriet era odiosa pero tolerable, eso siempre le quedó en claro a John, nunca quería jugar, nunca quería hablar con él, nunca salía de su habitación pero había días en los que se portaba bien con él y esos días no incluían cuando Clara estaba presente, cuando Clara estaba presente, Harriet... bueno, primeramente no podías llamarla Harriet, tenías que llamarla "Harry", John siempre le preguntaba porqué pero ella sólo se limitaba a mirarlo y a rodar los ojos, "es algo que tu nunca entenderías" decía y Clara reía, también a Harry no le gustaba que John estuviera cuando está Clara con ella, John no veía qué tenía de malo puesto que a Clara le cae bien, Clara nunca ha sido grosera con él, ni lo ha despreciado pero siempre Harry terminaba corriéndolo de la cocina o donde quiera que estuvieran ellas, ella decía que porque Clara era su amiga y no de John y de nuevo, Clara reía.

Cuando John se aseguró de que Harriet se había ido (y de que no regresaría) corrió al armario, lo abrió y buscó entre la ropa.

- ¿Sherlock? ¿Dónde estás? - luego de ver cómo ropa se movía frente a él, apareció Sherlock quien en un enredo de mangas cayó al suelo, vistiendo con un abrigo negro que le quedaba grande.

- ¿ya se fue? - preguntó mirando a John desde abajo, John miraba a Sherlock, la cabeza del cual había caído exactamente encima del empeine de los pies de John.

- Estuvo cerca... - Soltó John en un respiró y ambos soltaron una risita.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Quizá luego de leer esto se pregunten ¿cómo es que Sherlock vive con John y nadie lo nota? well, yo también me lo pregunto, mi idea original era que Sherlock viviera en una casa abandonada que estuviera por ahí pero no sé cómo mis amigas me convencieron de que no fuera así... de hecho, hacer este fic me creo más dudas acerca de la película Frozen como por ejemplo, ¿cómo hace Elsa para bañarse? sé qué es tonto y que nadie se pone a fijarse en esas cosas pero.. la duda nació en mí xD

En lo personal creo que este capítulo es muy... "meh" jajaja pero ya voy en el capítulo 7 (escrito) y estaba viendo que está quedando muy corto así que hice más capítulos "de relleno" y como ya había explicado la relación entre Sherlock/Mycroft pensé que sería bueno Harry/John en fin, espero haya sido tolerable leerlo:)

GRACIAS por los reviews, en serio, me alegran el día:D y por ahí vi uno que decía algo como que "me encanta este Sherlock" y en verdad, lo aprecio mucho porque escribir de un personaje como Sherlock es muy complicado, sólo piensas "Dios, es algo que diría él?" y temes salirte del personaje, mucha gente me dice que soy como Sherlock pero... la verdad es que no me imagino a un Sherlock de 15 años escribiendo un fic frozenlock xD

En fin, Gracias por leerlo y como siempre, reviews son bien recibidos:)


	4. Chapter 4

En ocasiones Sherlock y John salían pero no era algo frecuente ya que cada vez era más díficil salir y entrar sin ser vistos, y cuando salían solían ir al bosque, ya que aunque ya habían pasado años Sherlock no podía pasearse libremente por el lugar sin que corriera el riesgo de que alguien lo reconociera, porque a pesar de los años, nadie había olvidado al extraño niño que un día simplemente apareció y creó una pared de hielo, nadie lo olvidaría.

En una ocasión Sherlock y John corrían por entre los árboles, jugaban, como solían hacerlo, cuando Sherlock vio como John se frenaba de pronto, confundido fue a donde él, John miraba algo cautivado, Sherlock siguió su mirada, encontrándose con el lago, Sherlock lo había olvidado, hacía mucho que no estaba tan adentro en el bosque, inevitablemente echó un vistazo a John, observando el mechón blanco que apenas se notaba en su cabellera rubia, recordaba cuando se lo había hecho, lo cual causó una curiosidad tremenda en él, ahora era mayor que aquella vez, ahora entendía cosas que antes no pero aquél mechón blanco en John seguía siendo un enigma para él, no sabía qué había pasado ese día, recordaba a ver lanzando el rayo hacia John, había hecho lo que siempre: arrojar el rayo, mover su mano, ¿por qué en vez de aparecer una pared de hielo o un mono de nieve había lanzado aquello? y ¿qué fue lo que hizo que el mechón se decolorara? ¿qué significaba? ¿y si John estaba en peligro? ¿y si eso había transferido parte de sus poderes a John? era algo ridiculo, pero podría ser probable, seguía mirandolo, el mechón crecía conforme el cabello de John, no volvía a brotar rubio, sólo blanco.

John lo miró sonriendo, era una sonrisa que Sherlock conocía bien y que le aterraba, aquella sonrisa significaba algo más que simple felicidad, era la sonrisa que John utilizaba cuando tenía algo en mente y sólo Dios sabe qué cosa pudo haberle cruzado por la mente a su insano amigo, John le clavó el codo en el estomago y sonrió con más amplitud.

- ¿Estás listo? - Preguntó John, Sherlock asintió. - Bien ¡Hazlo! - motivó John.

Sherlock acercó su mano desnuda a la superficie del lago, John miraba emocionado en la orilla del lago, luego de suspirar, Sherlock adentró su mano al agua, ni siquiera logró sumerguirla pues al tocarla una capa de hielo protegió al agua de su toque, al inció, y con el toque de un sólo dedo en el agua apareció una capa transparente de hielo, que se extendía creando pequeñas líneas de hielo a lo largo del agua.

-¡Lo hiciste! - Aclamó victorioso John, Sherlock quien sonreía presionó su mano contra el hielo haciendo que este se explandiera creando una capa aún mayor sobre el agua, pronto el color cristalino se quedó atrás y fue opacado por un blanco, aunque aún se podía apreciar el azul oscuro del agua.

* * *

John patinaba sobre el hielo, Sherlock había colocado unas cuchillas de hielo en sus zapatos, aún no patinba con naturaleza pero mantenía el equilibrio y eso ya era suficiente para él.

- ¡Sherlock! ¡Mírame! - gritaba John a su amigo quien observaba sentado en una roca a las orillas del lago. - ¡Ven! ¡Esto es asombroso! - Animó John, Sherlock convencido por sus palabras, miró sus pies para colocar la cuchilla cuando de pronto algo se le ocurrió.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Prenguntó John al ver a su amigo entrar al hielo descalzo.

- Es un experimento. - Contestó Sherlock que comenzaba a caminar hacía John, al llegar a él John se sujetó de él.

-¿Qué haces? ¿no tienes frío? - Preguntó su amigo mirando sus pies.

- No. - Respondió, John lo miró tratando de entender qué era por lo que pasaba por la extraña cabeza de su amigo. - ya verás... - respondió Sherlock, John lo miró confundido. - Sujétate de mis hombros. - John obedeció porque conocía esa sonrisa en Sherlock, y capturó con sus manos los hombros de Sherlock, Sherlock comenzó a correr hacia la parte descongelada del lago, John al ver lo que planeaba no dudo en gritar.

- ¿Crees que funcione? - Sherlock sentía como los dedos de John se clavaban en sus hombros, pero no le importó siguió deslizándose hacia el agua.

- ¡Es por eso que es un experimento! - Dijo mientras daba un paso al frente, el paso decisivo, por un momento sintió miedo, en el momento en el que su pie estaba a punto de tocar el agua pensó en él cayendo al agua y John siguiéndole, pero el miedo se marchó cuando su pie no se sumerguió en las aguas oscuras del lago, sino que pisó, firme, siguió dando otro paso, y su pie tocó la superficie plana del hielo, corría y conforme corría un rastro de hielo blanco comenzaba a cubrir el agua, John gritaba y Sherlock reía y corría, la adrenalina recorría sus venas, por primera vez, su poder no lo atormentaba incluso, lo disfrutó.

* * *

John se quitaba el hielo de sus zapatos golpeteandolo contra una roca mientras que Sherlock se ponía sus zapatos, en eso el rubio corrió hacia el bosque, Sherlock confundido lo siguió.

- ¿Jonh? ¿John? - Pronunciaba buscándolo entre los troncos de los árboles, de pronto el rubio apareció ante sus ojos, sostenía algo en sus manos.

- Mira lo que encontré. - presumió, Sherlock lo miró, en las manos de John yacía una criatura algo extraña, tenía su cuerpo repleto de puas café, tenía una nariz puntiaguda y la movía de un lado a otro, Sherlock logró identificarlo, había leído de ellos, era un erizo o algo así...

Intrigado Sherlock acercó su mano a la criatura, lo tocó.

- ¡Sherlock tus guantes! - Gritó alarmado John al ver la mano de Sherlock palpar al pequeño erizo, lo alejó de él pero era tarde, el erizo parecía petrificado, no se movía, John angustiado acercó el cuerpo del erizo a su oreja, intentando oir su corazón pero sólo había silencio. - Murió. - Dijo en un susurro.

Desde ese día Sherlock no volvió a ser el mismo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** sí, lo sé, es increíblemente pequeño de hecho, creo que es más pequeño que los capítulos de _The Maze Runner_ pero era necesario que terminara ahí (además de que ya no se me ocurría qué más poner xD) bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado:) y de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, cuando los veo mi cara se deforma creando (o intentando) una sonrisa.

Y eh... bueno, tengan un lindo día(?


	5. Chapter 5

~4 años después~

John salía de la escuela, no había momento en el día que lo entusiasmara más, corría a casa como marcaba la rutina, llegaba, arrojaba su mochila en la entrada, saludaba a sus padres y subía al ático sin embargo, esta vez no lo recibió su madre sino una nota que decía que su madre había salido, John recordó que ella le había comentado que ya había conseguido trabajo y su padre había salido de viaje esta mañana; John tomó dos menzanas de la mesa y fue al ático.

- Volví. - Anunció al entrar al ático, encendió la luz.

- John, ¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó una voz grave, ahí estaba, sentado en una pequeña cama que, alguna vez había sido de John.

Sherlock había cambiado, había crecido, era alto, superó a John dos años atrás, su cabello igual creció, sus rizos desordenados caían por su frente al borde de sus ojos, seguía igual de delgado y su piel seguía sin adquirir un color. John lo miró.

- vivo aquí. - Respondió y le sonrió.

- Lo había olvidado. - dijo él soltando una risita, John igual y dio un mordisco a su manzana. - Te traje algo. - le arrojó la manzana a Sherlock quienn la tomó sin titubear.

-¿Cómo va? - preguntó John serio, Sherlock borró su sonrisa y lo miró, ambos se miraron por segundos hasta que Sherock no pudo sostenerle la mirada, quería mentirle y decirle que todo estaba bien pero no era así y no podía mentirle, tragó y se quitó el guante, tomó la menzana con su mano descubierta y pasó, al tomarla la manzana se pintó de blanco, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del hielo abrazar la manzana, la manzana se cubrió por completo de la capa cristalina; Sherlock se la arrojó a John quien cuando la tuvo en su mano la dejó caer, Sherlock se incorporó y cubrió su mano con el guante.

- Empeora. - Dijo, John tomó la manzana del suelo y le dió un mordisco, sintió el frío cubrir sus dientes, la manzana crujía cuando hundía sus dientes en ella, su interior estaba congelado.

Con forme Sherlock caminaba John puto ver como sus pies dejaban un rastro de hielo aún y cuando vestía zapatos lo que lo llevó a preguntar:

- ¿qué crees que pueda pasar? -

- no lo sé. - Sherlock liberó un suspiro.

- ¿Crees que pueda llegar a... - Sherlock no lo dejo terminar.

- ¡no lo sé! - su tono de voz se había elevado y John pudo sentir un notable cambio en la temperatura, se acercó a él.

- Sabes que... -

- ¡no me toques! - sherlock se alejó de él.

- Sabes que empeora cuando te alteras. -

Vaho salía por la boca de amos y en el suelo, debajo de los pies de Sherlock el hielo se expandía.

Sherlock suspiró y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, jaló aire, nunca había suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones, no había suficiente oxígeno en el aire.

- Estoy harto de esto. - Escupió cada palabra, John caminó hacía él y cuidoso colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Relajate. -

- No me toques. - Suplicó. - Te haré daño. - soltó en un susurro.

- tienes que controlarlo. -

Sherlock lo intentaba, de verdad, pero cada día la labor se hacía más díficil.

Día con día las discusiones se habían hecho más frecuentes, John podía sentir la desesperación de Sherlock y no sólo eso, sino también la impotencia, temía por él, temía que este poder que de niño lo maravillaba se convirtiera en una maldición.

Solía mirar a Sherlock y pensar en qué momento ya no podría estar junto a él, esto le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Cuando tenían doce años Sherlock había tocado un erizo, este se había congelado, de pronto había dejado de moverse, de respirar, desde entonces, Sherlock no permitía que John se le acercara o lo tocara aún y cuando usara los guantes, John sabía que lo hacía por protegerlo pero no podía evitar sentirse apartado por él.

Sherlock también comenzaba a sentir tempor, temía dañar a John o a alguien más, temía de sí mismo, y se maldecía por no poder controlarlo, lo intentaba pero el frío seguía emanando de sus manos e intentaba esconderle a John que los guantes ya no eran suficientes, el hielo comenzaba a escaparse por las costuras de sus guantes, temía y él sabía que John lo sabía.

John veía a Sherlock desde la cama, el castaño leía sentado en el suelo, observaba cómo debajo de él yacía una sombra de hielo adherido al suelo, algo le llamó la atención puesto que el hielo permanecía igual, no se expandía, sólo permanecía, se detuvo a pensar en qué tranquilidad estaría sumerguido Sherlock.

- Sherlock. - lo llamó John, el castaño meneó la cabeza informándole que lo escuchaba.

- ¿Mande John? -

- Nada, olvídalo. -

John sabía que Sherlock gustaba de leer, y le gustaban las ciencias, a veces tomaba los libros de John -como esta ocasión- y se sentaba a leer, lo cual era una fortuna para John ya que cuando no comprendía un tema Sherlock le explicaba e incluso le hacía los deberes, y no es que John se aprovechara de él sino que Sherlock insitía, John sólo le pedía ayuda y siempre Sherlock terminaba resolviendo todo, y es que Sherlock era brillante y tenía una extraña pasión por saber, por conocer.

Lo pensó sólo por una vez y armándose de valor soltó:

- ¿quieres salir? - Preguntó nervisoso por cual sería la reacción de su amigo, él sólo lo miro y dejó el libro a lado, prestándole toda su atención. - Podemos... bueno, pensé que podías hacer que nevara como aquella vez y así nadie notaria el rastro de hielo... - Sherlock soltó un suspiro.

- No creo que sea una buena idea. - John calló al oir eso y lo miró, Sherlock miraba el suelo, miraba el hielo en él.

- Sí, bueno... sólo se me ocurrió, pensé que quizá te aburrías de estár aquí. - Sherlock miró la habitación.

- Esto me protege. - Murmuró.

John se sentó en la cama mirándolo.

- ¿nunca has deseado salir? - Preguntó. - Quiero decir, ¿no te ha pasado por la cabeza? - Sherlock miraba el vácio, recordando y una sonrisa se le escapó, John tomo una pelota de la cama.

- A veces... - Respondió. - A veces pienso en las veces que jugabamos en el bosque, cuando haciamos muñecos de nieve o cuando resbalábamos por una montaña de nieve un un trineo... o... - John lo interrumpió.

- Cuando patinabamos... - Sherlock calló. - Sherlock, lo que pasó fue un accidente, olvidaste los guantes... no.. -

-¿ y si te hubiera tocado a ti? Soy peligroso. - interrumpió.

- Eres tan peligroso como cualquier persona con un arma, ellos... - John suspiró. - Hay gente afuera que asesina, verdaderos monstruos, ellos deciden hacerlo. - Hizo una pausa. - la diferencia es que ellos lo controlan. -

- ¡He dicho que no, John! - Sherlock alzó la voz lo que finalmente callar a John, el cual se volvió a recostar en la cama, pensando en todos esos momentos que habían pasado, todas esas aventuras y juegos que habían quedado atrás, John lo único que pedía era tener un momento con Sherlock donde no hablaran de lo peligroso que era, o del daño que podía causar.

- Nunca debí haber tomado el maldito erizo. - Dijo para sí y arrojó la pelota lejos. Sherlock escuchó e ignoró finjiendo que retomaba su lectura.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **. . . eh, hola, tardé un poco en actualizar porque la escuela me tenía muy ocupada (ya saben, exámenes, proyectos, obras de teatro donde sólo aparezco 4 segundos...) espero no me odien como yo odio a las que no actualizan rápido xD y si no me odian, pues me odiarán porque creo que tardaré más en actualizar dado que me atoré con la historia, necesito ordenar mis ideas y quien sabe cuando llegue a pasar eso:/

En cuanto al capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, fue muy corto pero quise que terminara así porque... no sé, me gusta el drama c:

Reviews son bieeen recibidos, quejas, sugerencias, teorías, lo que sea, soy toda oídos.

Y bueno, eso es todo... Oh! gracias por los comentarios anteriores! yo sé que fui cruel con el pobre erizo pero era necesario *insertar sonrisa malvada* y... a _La quinta merodeadora: _LO SIENTO pero, como dije... era necesario, tenía que hacer que Sherlock fuera más... Sherlock.

Adiós, nos leemos... no sé cuando pero seguro antes de que salga la 4ta temporada de Sherlock ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Jonh sostenía el instrumento firmemente capturándolo con su cuello y aferrándolo a él con su mano, con su otra mano sostenía el arco, soltó un largo suspiro y subió su mano hasta reposar el arco en las delgadas cuerdas del instrumento, miró al frente, intentando recordar, dio un respiro más, una exhalación, presionó con fuerza sus dedos contra las cuerdas y lentamente comenzó a deslizar el arco por las cuerdas, el sonido no lo sorprendió, cerró los ojos con fastidio y bajó el arco de las cuerdas, golpeándolo contra su pierna, suspiró.

- ¡Esto es imposible! - Soltó bajando el violín de su hombro, Sherlock sólo sonrió. - No logro tocar ninguna nota. - Dijo y se tumbó en la cama, a lado de Sherlock.

- no es tan difíci. - Dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros. John lo miró.

- Lo dices porque tu ya sabes tocar. - Sherlock rió.

- es verdaderamente muy sencillo. -

Los padres de John habían querido que su hijo tuviera más actividades fuera de la escuela, actividades para mantenerlo ocupado y fuera de problemas; La abuela de John, madre de su papá, tocaba el violín, así que el papá obtó por pagar las clases del dichoso instrumento. "Llevas el talento de tu abuela" decían, pero no era verdad, John era incapaz de tocar siquiera la escala, decían aquello porque oían a Sherlock tocarlo. Cada vez que John terminaba una clase subía al ático a practicar (por aquello nadie le comentaba acerca del tiempo que pasaba en el ático) y practicaba, Sherlock sólo lo observaba, pasó tiempo para que Sherlock desarrollara interés por el instrumento pues comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan difícil era conseguir que el trozo de madera soltara una melodía. John ya tenía quince y la escena era la misma que un año atrás, intentaba de la manera más delicada deslizar el arco por las cuerdas pero sólo un chirrido era lo único que conseguía, Sherlock lo miraba maldecir desde la cama, se levantó y dijo:

- Déjame intentar. -

John sin decir nada le entregó el instrumento, Sherlock lo tomó e imitó la posición que John, los dedos en las cuerdas, el cuello firme y el arco...

- ¡Es tan complicado! Yo le dije a mi mamá que mejor consideraran clases de arte, sabes? prefiro dibujar además, pienso que esa cosa asquerosa está defectusa... en serio, si logras sacarle un sonido decente a ese maldito violín... tendré que besarte. -

Sherlock con un movimiento resbaló el arco por las delgadas cuerdas del violín interrumpiendo las palabras de John acerca de lo difícil que era para él tocar, el sonido era muy diferente a los tonos desafinados de John, era un sonido armonioso, fino. John lo miró pasmado, Sherlock sonrió y bromeó:

- Me debes un beso. -

Así pues John se encargó de mostrarle las notas que le enseñaban día con día, Sherlock con facilidad las aprendió y, a diferencia de John logró reproducirlas a la perfección e incluso ya llegaba a componer sus propias canciones.

Los padres de John escuchaban aquellas melodías pensando que era su hijo quien las tocaba y suspendieron las clases de John aún y cuando la mujer aclaró que John no estaba listo para dejar las clases. Esto no representaba ningún problema hasta que la madre de John orgullosa por el talento de su hijo lo comprometió a presentarse frente a todos tocando las melodías que llegaban a su oído todas las tardes.

- Voy a morir. - Dijo John cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

- Intentálo de nuevo. - Animó Sherlock, John lo miró, suspiró y tomó el violín, incorporándose.

Volvió a la posición que le enseñaron, recargó el violín en su hombro y la cabeza en él, Sherlock lo miraba ahora sentado en la cama.

El arco patinaba en las cuerdas soltando chillidos, John bufó y agachó la cabeza cansado de escuchar aquellos horribles sonidos, iba a rendirse, iba a arrojar el instrumento a la pared y estrellarlo contra el suelo hasta que se destruyera por completo pero entonces, Sherlock se incorporó y caminó hasta él.

- Sostenlo. - Ordenó Sherlock y John llevó el violín a su cuello, Sherlock acomodó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

- Mantenlos ahí. - Caminó a sus espaldas y delineó el brazo de John con el suyo. - Trata de tenerlo lo más firme que puedas. - hizo ajustes en su postura y dijo.

- Bien, pasa el arco. - John acató la instrucción y deslizó el arco por encima de las cuerdas, el sonido fue diferente a los demás, el cambio era notable pero no superaba a los finos toques de Sherlock, Sherlock negó e intentó ver el error, desde atrás buscó la mano de John, donde John sostenía el arco, Sherlock la tomó de la muñeca y se acercó al cuerpo de John, le era fácil ver por delante del rubio y moldear el cuerpo de éste, como si Sherlock fuese su esqueleto, dobló su brazo haciendo que John lo imitara

. - Tienes que relajarte. - Susurró Sherlock en el oído de John, lo que causó un pequeño escalofrío en John, recorriendo su espalada hasta desaparecer como un cosquilleo en su nuca, John podía sentir como la cabeza de Sherlock se escabullía por el hueco de su cuello, y no supo porqué pero su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante esto, sentía una presión en el pecho y una falta de aire y, sintió como sus rodillas no podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo, tragó.

- Relájate. - Escuchó como Sherlock soltaba en un suspiro, sintió la respiración helada de Sherlock rodear su cuello y eso le ayudó a cerrar los ojos, rendirse por un momento, también sintió su mano descansar y ser sostenida sólo por la mano de él, sentía el guante presionarse en su piel, una capa, la separación de su piel con la de él, sintió el cuerpo de él rodear el suyo y, a pesar de la ropa, de las capas, podía sentir el frío que éste emanaba.

- Controla tu respiración. - Dijo, John frunció el ceño, le hizo darse cuenta de que su respiración era entrecortada, como si acabase de correr un maratón. - Inhala... exhala. - Indicaba en la suavidad de un susurro, John tomó aire y lo contuvo luego, lo dejó ir, logró percatarse de que Sherlock guiaba su mano hacia las cuerdas y también se percató que sus respiraciones iban al unísono, sintió el arco reposar en las cuerdas, Sherlock empujaba su mano, arrancándole el sonido a las cuerdas, era un sonido agudo pero afinado, acariciaba tu oído con suavidad, era como el roce de piel con piel, el sonido provocó un cosquilleo más en la nuca de John, Sherlock jalaba su mano, rasguñando las cuerdas, el sonido escapaba de ellas, colándose e invadiendo la habitación.

- Cambia los dedos. - indicó la voz de Sherlock, John lo hizo, recordando las notas que tanto había practicado sin éxito, Sherlock dio un empujón a su mano y poco a poco fue retirando su mano de la de John, éste la sintió sobar sus dedos, bajando, sintió su mano temblar, a pesar de que Sherlock portara los guantes sitnió ese cosquilleo que deja alguien luego de tocarte, esa huella de calor, e incluso puede sentir como traspasa cada capa de su piel, la mano de Sherlock desaparece y resiente su toque, suelta aire y sigue arrastrando el arco por las cuerdas, como si fuera la labor más difícil y lo es, sentir como la mano de Sherlock se aleja y seguir tocando.

Tocaba, arrancaba la melodía de las cuerdas, rompía el silencio, respiró e intentó mantenerse pues sintió el cuerpo de Sherlock alejarse pero esta vez es más difícil sólo dejarlo ir, perdió el control, se rompió, caían en pedazos los rastros de indiferencia, interrumpió la melodía, no le importaron los intentos que tuvo que hacer para por fin lograr lo que hacía, porque para él, en ese momento no era lo más importante, giró su rostro, Sherlock captó su inquietud en su mirada y lo miró extrañado, John no expresaba más que anhelo, y Sherlock lo notó, John se acarcaba inconscientemente, su cuerpo ignoraba su mente, en ese momento ni siquiera podía oír lo que su mente tendría que decir, no podía oír más allá de la respiración de Sherlock, y se detuvo, estando a centímetros, miró su rostro, su piel pálida como el marfil, sintió la necesidad de rozar las yemas de sus dedos en ella, tenía curiosidad, deseaba hundir sus dedos en los huecos de sus mejillas, delinear sus labios, cubrir las sombras de su rostro con sus dedos, deslizar su dedo por sus pómulos y sentir su cabello privarle seguir palpando su piel, bajar sus manos hasta su cuello, pasando sus dedos por los lunares que marcaban su piel, deslizar sus manos hasta su nuca y sentir los cabellos rizados que caían por su piel, imaginaba cómo se sentirían sus dedos al sentir todo aquello y por un momento lamentó tener las manos ocupadas, seguía mirándolo, notó como el cuello de Sherlock se tensó, había pasado saliva y entonces, John pudo notar como los ojos azules se acercaban a él, azules, siempre tan brillantes, John pudo distinguir los pígmentos de los colores que conformaban el azul de sus ojos, porque era un azul único, era un azul claro que fácilmente era confundido con un gris, cuando se conocieron Sherlock le había dicho acerca de sus ojos azules y en ese entonces eran azules, un azul fuerte, con manchas amarillentas al rededor de la pupila que a veces los hacian parecer verdosos pero con el paso de los años los ojos de Sherlock perdían la intensidad de su azul, parecían aclararse cada vez que parpadeaba, John comenzó a notarlo un año atrás cuando hablaba con Sherlock. Y en ese momento, se veían gris y conforme se acercaban adquirian un brillo que los hacía verse plateados, y ese plata hacía resaltar el negro de su pupila y la circunferencia que apresaba el color en su ojo que sólo era interrumpida por un brillo, verlos de cerca hizo que inevitablemente un pensamiento llegara a la mente de John, preguntándose si alguna vez podría dibujarlos y poder capturar todo lo que expresaban, se rió ante esto, nunca podría.

Sherlock contemplaba el rostro de John, se preguntaba desde cuando había cambiado su manera de mirarlo y porqué, por qué de pronto se sentía atraído por la manera en la que sus cejas se arqueban y hacian aparecer pequeñas arrujas en su frente, el porqué nacía la necesidad en él de sentir su aliento caer en su piel, se imaginaba que sería cálido, cálido como el vapor que suelta una taza de té, y por qué sentía que respirar no bastaba para sentirse vivo.

Lograba sentir el calor de John, el calor de su cuerpo era algo que siempre le había cautivado, cómo era posible que John pudiera ser tan cálido y él tan... frío. Quería sentir el calor en su piel, poseerlo, empaparse de él, cubrirse con él, sentirlo acariciar su rostro, delinear su columna vertebral, calentar sus hombros y sentirlo en su pecho, justo encima de donde su congelado corazón palpita, el sólo imaginarlo provocó una sensación extraña en su estomago, estaba tan cerca, podía sentir como el sofocante aliento de John chocaba contra sus labios, abrió la boca y trató de inhalarlo, jaló el aire llenando sus pulmones de una cálida sensación, lo contuvo un momento dentro de sí luego, lo liberó soltando una nube de vaho por su boca, una sonrisa se le escapó junto con el hálito, su mano, la cual recíen liberaba a la de John subió hasta tomar a John de su cuello suavemente, inclinó un poco su rostro, quería más del aliento de John, quería sus exhalaciones y suspiros, quería calentarse hasta el interior, que el calor lo abrazara, lo envolviera hasta derretirlo, quemar su interior, hacer arder su alma, John bajaba sus párpados y Sherlock lo miraba por última vez para finalmente cerrarlos y hacerce parte de él pero entonces, sus ojos chocaron con algo, algo que lo hizo olvidarse de sus deseos, algo que lo hizo detenerse, su boca temblaba conteniendo la impotencia, estaba molesto, sus ojos se inundaban y respirar se hizo más difícil.

- Sherlock... - pronunció la voz de John quien miraba a Sherlock, el castaño sostuvo el rostro de John con sus dos manos, su rostro se deformó, sus ojos perdieron brillo y su boca se movía sin decir nada, soltando gemidos, respiraciones cargadas de ira, sus ojos lo miraban y lágrimas se vertían de ellos, John sintió las manos resbalar por sus mejillas, como si ya no tuvieran fuerzas para sostenerse.

- no... - dijo mientras sollozaba. - quiero lastimarte. - John bajó la mirada y sintió el pulgar de Sherlock acariciar su mejilla, Sherlock lo miraba. - Yo... te hice eso... - dijo y miró al mechón cano que bajaba hasta caer en la frente de John, John lo miró.

- sólo pintaste un mechón de mi cabello. - murmuró John tratando de indicarle que estaba bien.

- te deje inconsciente. - contestó Sherlock liberando el rostro de su agarre, John se mordió el labio.

- Sólo fue por un par de horas, Sherlock. - Sherlock se alejó de él y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos, ocultando sus manos entre sus brazos.

- y ni siquiera te toque... tu viste lo que causa mi roce, no podría... - hizo una pausa. - no puedo. - finalizó y agachó la cabeza, John tomaba aire para decir algo cuando Sherlock habló. - Es mejor que te vayas. - John por primera vez decidió callarse, sólo asintió y pronto se escucharon sus pasos alejarse, Sherlock se tumbó en la cama y se quedó ahí, solo, evitando pensar, odiaba pensar en el daño que podía hacer, cerró los ojos y dejó correr las lágrimas hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Yo sé que me van a odiar (yo me odio... y mucho), yo... lo siento, pero necesitaba el johnlock, lo necesitaba y fue duro cortarlo, las deje peor que un final de temporada:'c diría que espero que lo hayan disfrutado pero no, creo que no es correcto xD así que me disculpo y me voy a la esquina a pensar en lo que hice.


End file.
